Don't Go
by Karin Claws666
Summary: Uma criança que vive num Inferno é raptada, 2 anos depois é encontrada e a sua vida muda por completo . . . (YAOI)


_Don't go_

"_I was raised in the valley_

_There was Shadows of death_

_Got out Alive whit scars I can't forget"_

Cap.1-My story

Pov Tyson

Eu praticamente cresci aqui no meio de corpos mortos, de pessoas feridas e de almas sem vontade de viver.

Devem de se estar a perguntar quem sou e do que estou a falar. O meu nome é Tyson Granger tenho 12 anos. Fui raptado, tinha apenas 10 anos quando tudo aconteceu, eu vinha da escola como sempre ferido e a chorar.

***Flash Back***

POV Author

Tyson vinha da escola com um olho negro, o labio rebentado e alguns cortes pequenos na cara e nas mãos. Todos os dias sofria o mesmo, tanto em casa como na escola, em casa os seus pais mandavam-no limpar tudo e ainda lhe batiam se fizese alguma coisa mal ou mesmo se não fizese nada mal e muitas vezes se não conseguia fazer os trabalhos de casa, por que limpava e era castigado por não os fazer em casa, na escola 5 rapazes mais velhos que ele, faziam a sua vida mais miseravel do que já era.

Parou numa ponte por cima de um rio e entreteve-se a tentar descubrir se o rio era muito fundo, nada de intersante, mas não queria voltar já para casa, sabia que lhe iam bater, e por ser fraco seria – e continua o sendo alvo fácil.

Se aquilo fazia sentido para ele?

Não, achava a sua familia o pior inferno na Terra sem qualquer exagero, pensava assim.

De repente vê refletido atrás de uma sombra, que repentinamente passaram a cinco, virou-se e viu aqueles cinco malditos da escola.

-Olha quem temos aqui... - disse o chefe com um sorriso arrogante.

-ahahahah. -os outros riam se a pensar já no que lhe iriam fazer.

E o que se seguiu não queria relembrar, os golpes eram dolorosos, parecia que lhe perfuravao com balas e facas, e todos os objetos cortantes e perfurantes do mundo, a dor era tanta que ficou inconsciente minutos o suficiente para os que lhe batiam fossem embora assustados, pois pensavam que estava morto.

Quando acordou minutos depois tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu, e foi ai que tudo começou.

Dois homens completamente vestidos de preto pararam a sua frente, Tyson não disse nada, não conseguia, tinha a boca rebentada, o sangue não parava de escorrer, os homens simplesmente pegaram nele e lhe meteram dentro de uma carrinha, ele não conseguiu gritar nem se mexer simplesmente foi levado sem contradizer.

Para depois ser mais maltratado naquele citio, e o resto preferia não se lembrar.

End Flash Back

…

Tyson's POV

Agora me lembro de muitas pessoas que foram raptadas como eu, umas são libertadas porque as familias pagam os resgates e outras são mortas, os maiores números são as que morrem turtoradas porque a familia não paga tal resgate.

E a mim ainda não me mataram por que. . . Eu sou. . .Um escravo sexual, nojento, da-me nojo eu meto-me nojo por isso por lhes dar prazer.

Eu tenho nojo de ser-humano penso que os humanos são as criaturas mais nojentas à face da Terra.

Muitos avarentos, outros egoistas, bastantes com odios, medos e remudimentos, eu não conheci ninguém diferente disso até agora e sinto que nunca irei conhecer.

Agora que me lembro, desde muito pequeno penso assim, na "minha casa" sempre foi o Hitoshi o perfeito, não sei que fiz de tão mal para em casa me tratarem daquela maneira fria e a base de porrada.

De certeza que ficaram radiantes de felicidade quando souberam do meu rapto ou quando deram conta que eu nunca mais voltava, e não pagaram o resgate de propósito, esperavam que eu morrese, será isso o mais esperado, para chorarem falsas lágrimas no meu funeral isso se o fizessem, e duvido profundamente que o façam.

Estou novamente no chão a chorar, por pensar nessa maldita e certa verdade, no meio de sangue que não é só meu, já pedi tantas vezes para morrer, já lhes pedi, implorei que pusessem fim a minha inútil, horrível e estúpida existência.

Deus, que lhe fiz para merecer isto? Já lhe pedi para me ajudares a sair daqui.

Mas porque nunca responde?

Nalguma vida passada fiz algo tão terrível para isto me acontecer?

Porque nunca responde?

Porque tenho de sofrer assim?

A muito que comecei a duvidar da sua existencia, talvez por isso não me ajude.

Mas é que só têm acontecido desgraças comigo desde que me cosigo lembrar, e isso me faz custar acreditar no bem e pensar que o mal reina no mundo a já muito há tempo.

De repente sou tirado dos meus pensamentos, quando começo a ouvir bastante barulho fora da sala onde me encontro, oiço passos firmes e pesados a aproximarem-se da porta, e apoio-me em minhas mãos e fico de joelhos, olho para a porta, a porta abre-se e os meus olhos ficam com um ar suprendido.

Dois homens de calças pretas, botas da mesma cor e coletes anit-balas também pretos a dizer "Polícia" estão parados à minha frente, um deles agaixa-se me deixando ver uns olhos verdes profundos, que me mete nas suas costas e o outro sai da sala a correr.

Sinto sono e a última coisa que oiço é uma voz calmante que diz "Tudo agora vai ficar bem" e o meu mundo volta a ser negro como antes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued

Gostava de agradecer a Nessa-sama pela ajuda mil obrigadas :)

Deixem R/R pls


End file.
